Brèves de toilettes
by Lunagarden
Summary: Dans la Shinra, on peut s'attendre à rencontrer des tonnes de situations ambiguës. Certaines drôles, parmi elles quelques-unes où on ne cherchera pas plus loin. D'autres qui, ma foi, tournent tout le monde au ridicule...
1. Chapter 1

**Brèves de toilettes**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfic sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Dans la Shinra, on peut s'attendre à rencontrer des tonnes de situations ambiguës. Certaines drôles, parmi elles quelques-unes où on ne cherchera pas plus loin. D'autres qui, ma foi, tournent tout le monde au ridicule...

En voici un exemple:

Les toilettes de l'étage des SOLDATS.

Zack surprend Séphiroth, pantalon baissé, sur Genesis qui était appuyé contre le lavabo. Les deux sont en sueur et essoufflés.

Il ne dit rien. Séphiroth se rend compte de son observation, s'éloigne du Banoran et tente de s'expliquer. Il n'a même pas le temps de placer un mot que le chiot s'en va, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il a vu.

Ce qui s'est passé en réalité...

Tout est tranquille, Genesis se contemple dans la glace et raconte sa journée à Séphiroth. Son manteau rouge est posé sur un coin du lavabo alors qu'il se lave les mains. Séphiroth, lui, est dans le cabinet des toilettes, la revue officielle de la Shinra en mains. Il marmonne des 'humhum', 'mmmm' peu attentifs au blabla incessant du roux.

D'un coup, le jacassement cesse et il entend quelqu'un en train de s'étouffer. Il appelle une fois Genesis, n'obtient aucune réponse et décide de voir ce que son ami avait.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand, effectivement, il le voit en train de s'étouffer. Avec quoi? Il en a aucune idée.

Oubliant de remonter son pantalon, détail futile lors d'une urgence comme celle-ci, il se met derrière le Banoran et enlace sa taille. Il place son poing au niveau du centre de son abdomen, sous le sternum, (chose aisée: pour une fois Genesis ne porte pas son manteau), et fait pareil avec son autre main.

En y mettant sa force, il les pousse vers l'intérieur et vers le haut, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas être trop brusque au risque de lui briser le thorax et quelques côtes au passage.

Quand enfin, il parvient à faire cracher le bonbon à la pommesotte/menthe de ce sot de rouquin, il pose son front en sueur sur son dos (geste plus dû à la peur qu'à l'effort, je vous rassure). Encore secoué, Genesis s'avachit contre le lavabo, tout en prenant note de ne plus JAMAIS retoucher à ces satanés bonbons de malheur.

Leur instant de soulagement est de courte durée quand la porte des toilettes des hommes s'ouvre et que quelqu'un les surprend dans cette situation plus qu'ambiguë...


	2. Chapter 2

**Brèves de toilettes**

Samedi soir, deux heures du mat'. Un moment de repos comme les autres. Tandis que certains dorment, d'autres s'abonnent à une activité plus... remuante.

\- Je vais te tuer! T'es morte!

Zack, inquiet et en pyjama nounours, quitta le confort de son lit pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Quand il entendit les cris de femme, le bruit de meubles traînés au sol et d'explosions à l'intérieur de l'appart' de Genesis, il craignit pour la vie de la personne qui se trouvait avec lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce vacarme? lui demanda Séphiroth alors qu'il sortait du sien, encore tout habillé, Masamune à la main.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un cas de violence domestique, répondit le ''chiot'', tout en se retenant bien mal de bâiller.

\- T'en as d'autres des théories de ce genre?

L'élève d'Angeal voulut répliquer, mais fut coupé sur son élan à l'arrivée de celui-ci. À l'instar de Zack, il était seulement en caleçon avec des motifs de petits chiots.

\- Vous aussi entendez ces hurlements?

Ces derniers redoublèrent. Les bruits de verre brisé et de meubles qui tombent alertèrent davantage le trio, qui ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer la porte pour mettre un terme à cette barbarie.

\- Genesis, ça suffit! Laisse cette pauvre femme tranquille! lui cria l'argenté.

Il fut surpris de trouver ce dernier essoufflé, en boxer, perché sur un canapé. Il tenait sa rapière en main et affichait un air gêné.

L'état de l'appartement était déplorable: tout était réduit en charpie. Cependant, aucune trace d'une quelconque gent féminine.

\- Whoa... Lazard va être furieux! constata Zack en voyant les dégâts.

\- Genesis, je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Il est deux heures du matin! lui fit remarquer Angeal.

\- La question qui se pose plus à l'instant est: où se trouve la femme qui est avec lui? releva Séphiroth, menaçant.

\- Femme? Quelle femme? leur demanda le rouquin, surpris.

\- Te fous pas de nous Genesis! On a entendu une femme crier et ça venait de ton appart'! s'exclama Zack en pointant son doigt vers lui.

\- Où est-elle, Genesis? insista Angeal.

\- Il y a pas de femme chez moi, Angeal! C'était une araignée. Une très grosse araignée! Une araignée géante!

\- Une grosse araignée, une araignée géante...? répéta Zack, convaincu que le Banoran avait eu des hallucinations. Prends de la camomille Genesis, ça va passer.

\- Grrr, regarde au coin de la pièce, sombre abruti! Tu verras si elle est pas énorme!

Suspicieux, Zack se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par l'épéiste et se pencha pour ramasser, effectivement, une grosse araignée morte et fumante.

\- C'est la chose la plus immonde sur laquelle je suis tombée jusqu'à aujourd'hui..., admit le ''chiot'' en tenant l'insecte par une patte.

Angeal pinça l'arête de son nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Et pour les cris de femme. Tu as une explication? l'interrogea Séphiroth.

Embarrassé et les joues en feu, le Banoran leur avoua de mauvaise grâce.

\- Désolé, c'était moi. Je déteste les araignées...

Zack eut du mal à retenir un fou rire face à cette révélation. Quant aux deux autres, ils se posèrent des questions relatives à la santé mentale de leur frère d'armes.

Angeal s'assura néanmoins d'inspecter les lieux pour être certain qu'effectivement, il n'y avait pas d'autres «victimes». Il allait peut-être remettre leur mission en pleine jungle Utaïenne de quelques jours pour éviter un incident de ce genre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brèves de Soldiers**

La visite chez le docteur : une routine pour certains et un calvaire pour d'autres. Surtout si le médecin en question est plus un fanatique des seringues, d'expériences sur cobayes humains et de passe-temps louches qu'autre chose...

Zack n'était pas vraiment ravi de devoir se rendre au laboratoire de Hojo. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, tout comme n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit d'ailleurs. Il plaignait le fait que Séphiroth soit obligé de consulter le vieux fou tous les jours. Mais pour y faire quoi au juste?

Le général n'avait pas eu de blessures lors de sa dernière mission. Alors pour quelle raison Hojo le sollicitait-il comme ça?

Il arriva dans ledit laboratoire où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive... Enfin si... mais on pouvait se demander si les monstres créés par le scientifique en étaient dotés d'une étant donné que seul le but de vous lacérer et vous manger vif une fois en liberté les animait...

\- Ooooh! Il y a quelqu'un?

Aucune réponse. Cependant il trouva un étrange objet posé sur la civière. C'était une sorte de tube d'une trentaine de centimètres, assez banal. Ce qui attirait sa curiosité était son contenu: un liquide épais qui changeait de couleur selon l'angle de vue. Les bulles qui se formaient à chacun de ses mouvements semblaient danser à l'intérieur.

Il joua avec pendant cinq bonnes minutes, perdu dans la contemplation de la substance fluo sans se rendre compte du danger. Il finit par provoquer une réaction chimique et le tube explosa dans ses mains. Ce fut si soudain qu'il mit quelques instants à réaliser l'ampleur de sa bêtise: le fluide coulait sur ses gants et sur le sol, laissant derrière lui une odeur de caramel fondu.

\- ... Mince, Hojo va me tuer! Il va me pulvériser s'il voit ça! paniqua "le Chiot", regardant autour de lui.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas ainsi que des voix. Leurs propriétaires se dirigeaient vers lui. Dans l'urgence, il se cacha où il put : dans la remise du laboratoire. Chance pour lui, la porte de celle-ci était déverrouillée et il s'empressa d'y entrer.

Tenant son rapport entre ses mains, Hojo pénétra dans son lieu de travail suivi de Séphiroth. Ce dernier serrait les dents.

\- Bien. Pas besoin de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire maintenant, Général. Déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous au plus vite, ordonna Hojo d'un geste.

Irrité au plus haut point, l'argenté fit comme demandé. Une fois qu'il eut ôté ses vêtements, il évita de marcher pieds nus sur le liquide bleuâtre et le verre brisé qui jonchaient le sol. Il s'installa sur la civière médicale et attendit que le professeur commence à l'examiner pour la énième fois de la journée...

Hojo daigna enfin poser les papiers sur son bureau et revenir vers lui. Au moment où il plaça le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, il se rendit seulement compte dans quoi il avait mis les pieds...

\- MON EXPÉRIENCE! s'écria le scientifique, scandalisé.

\- Avez-vous fini de pleurnicher, professeur? J'ai d'autres priorités, releva Séphiroth.

\- Oh, silence! Avez-vous conscience au moins de ce que représente tout ceci? Des heures de travail et de savoir! Heureusement qu'il m'en reste encore des échantillons!

N'étant pas du tout d'humeur à subir un sermon de la part du scientifique, le Général se garda de rétorquer. Il ne tenait pas à prolonger sa journée qui semblait être bien trop longue à son goût...

Depuis sa cachette, Zack entendait Hojo jurer dans sa barbe. Son pouls s'accélérait lorsque ses pas se rapprochaient un peu trop de lui. L'odeur de la remise lui donnait la nausée, surtout celle du mélange des différents produits chimiques qui s'y trouvaient. Quitte à finir intoxiqué, il ne voulait pas devenir le cobaye personnel de ce fou à lier.

\- Très bien. Écartez vos cuisses que je vois un peu ce qu'on a là, ordonna le scientifique.

 _''Euh... QUOI?!''_ , s'écria intérieurement "le Chiot". Jamais, Ô grand jamais, on ne lui avait demandé de faire une telle chose, même lors d'une visite médicale! Il était presque certain que Genesis et Angeal ne subissaient pas ce type de procédures avec Hollander!

\- Eh bien, Général? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le faites, releva le professeur.

\- Je suis dans une position inconfortable, répondit le concerné.

\- Parce que je suis au-dessus? Ce n'est pourtant pas inhabituel.

 _''Oh Déesse... Séphiroth et Hojo...''_ , imagina Zack avec horreur, une main sur la bouche pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas nous allons procéder à l'étape suivante.

Séphiroth: C'est froid! s'écria Séphiroth.

\- Rien que vous ne puissiez supporter, répliqua Hojo.

Le silence revint, interrompu régulièrement par le bruit d'étranges frottements. Dans la tête de Zack, son imagination atteignait des sommets...

Séphiroth: Est-ce normal que j'en aie partout sur l'entrejambe? demanda l'argenté.

\- Ce n'est pas nocif, mais plutôt rafraîchissant, vous devriez me remercier, lui répondit Hojo.

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage du ''Chiot''.

\- Hmmm, mais j'avoue que l'odeur n'est pas désagréable. Normalement, elle devrait être âcre.

Séphiroth: Un instant professeur ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas y goûter!?

\- Je suis un scientifique! C'est mon devoir de tester le matériel!

\- Pas à ce point-là quand même...

Les bruits de succion furent de trop pour l'élève d'Angeal qui rendit son petit déjeuner dans un seau à proximité. Il se souciait peu d'être découvert à cet instant.

\- Vous avez fini? demanda Séphiroth, d'une voix contrarié.

\- Mmm... je devrais en collecter un peu plus tard, ça a un goût délicieux!

Séphiroth: Si vous le dites...

 _''Oh Déesse...''_ , fit Zack en secouant la tête comme un possédé.

\- Nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas de remplir le petit flacon et de me le ramener dans les plus brefs délais. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

\- Oui, professeur Hojo...

Quelques minutes passèrent et Zack n'osait toujours pas bouger de sa cachette. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre d'un tel choc.

De son côté, Hojo rangeait son lieu de travail en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il était contrarié de retrouver par terre sa compote chimique personnelle. Il y avait consacré tant d'heures... Quel gâchis...

Il ferma le gel pour les courbatures avec lequel il avait massé les muscles endoloris de l'argenté dans un tiroir. D'habitude, il n'avait guère cette sollicitude envers lui, mais ce n'était pas une exception qui allait le tuer, n'est-ce pas?

Pour Séphiroth, cette journée avait fini par être plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. En plus des exercices physiques, cette séance de massage avait eu un étrange effet sur lui. Normalement, Hojo le renvoyait de son laboratoire sans lui prêter une quelconque forme d'attention.

Cependant, il devait avouer que le scientifique avait su comment soulager ses muscles uniquement avec quelques mouvements. Bon, il aurait quand même pu au moins chauffer le gel dans ses mains avant de l'étaler...

Ce qui l'avait sans doute le plus surpris, voire écœuré, fut de le voir ramasser ce qui restait de sa création sur le sol et de le porter à la bouche. Décidément, cet homme n'avait aucun sens de l'hygiène...


End file.
